neflariafandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ: Talisman
What is a talisman? A talisman is a piece of equipment that can improve various aspects about your character. The talisman can affect your stats, your masteries, your drop chance, your mastery chance, your gold gain, your experience gain, your talisman's experience gain, your critical hit chance, your doublehit chance, and/or the damage you inflict on the beast during a hunt, depending on what gems you feed it. My talisman is level 0. How do I level it up? The talisman begins at level 0 and has a maximum level of 33 at tier 1. 100 experience points are required to level up the talisman. The rate does not increase for each level. Each gem grade increases the experience by 12 experience points. How do I feed my talisman? To feed your talisman, you will need to have gems in your inventory. In the top left-hand side of the screen, click on "Talisman", select the gem in the dropdown box and hit the button to feed the talisman to gain an effect for your talisman. You can also feed your talisman Shadow Items; however, it will only provide experience. What effects do the gem grades have on my talisman? The grade of the gem increases the amount of experience points for the talisman by 12 experience points per grade. The effect the gem has on the talisman increases based on the type of increase. For character stats, they are increased by a base amount of 125. Masteries increase by a base amount of .025. All other increases, such as critical hit chance and gem drop chance, increase by a base amount of 0.25%. If only one stat is increased, to hit level 33 exactly, you would require 275 grades of that gem, to have a maximum effect of 68.75%. You can view a complete listing of gem effects for talisman here. I have maxed out tier 1 at level 33. What do I do now? Once the maximum level is attained for a tier 1 talisman, it can evolve into a tier 2 talisman. In order to do so, you require one of 5 catalyst crystals. Catalyst crystals can be dropped like gems and shadows. At this time, it does not matter what catalyst crystal you use. The catalyst crystals are Translucent Crystal, Irridescent Crystal, Prismatic Crystal, Shadow Crystal, and Radiant Crystal. Tier 2 talismen have a level cap of 66. At that level, you can do the same process to create a tier 3 talisman, which will max out at level 100. I have maxed out at level 100. What now? You can enjoy all the additional effects this talisman has on your character! As well, a maxed out tier 3 talisman could be used in item slotting. I gave my talisman the wrong gem. How to I get it back, or reset my talisman? Unfortunately, there is no undo button to take the gem back out, nor is there a way to reset your talisman. This may be implemented in the future. How do I get another talisman? Clean talismen can be dropped by creatures, purchased at 0,0 The Wilderness for 100,000 gold, or purchased in sales from a player. Category:FAQ